<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Ex's Best Friend by NewFriendJen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142068">My Ex's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen'>NewFriendJen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted to Tumblr<br/>A songfic based on the song of the same title by MGK ft. blackbear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Ex's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You walked in my life at 2 am<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause my boy’s new girl is your best friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Act like you don’t see me, we’ll play pretend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes already told me what you never said</em>
</p><hr/><p>Atsumu shouldn’t have been surprised when you walked into MSBY’s end of season party. Your other best friend had started dating Adriah a few weeks ago, so it was only natural for you to attend with her. Atsumu was sprawled out on a large leather chair, a drink in his hand, and his eyes glued to you. The noise of his teammates and friends around him was background noise as he watched you scanning the room. It was obvious to everyone that you were looking for someone, and even more apparent when you found him. Your (e.c) eyes met Atsumu’s own hazel ones, the dark look in your eyes revealing your inner most thoughts to the setter with ease.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time you had met, nor was it the first end of season party you had been a plus one too. Atsumu’s bitch of an ex girlfriend happened to be part of your little entourage of best friends. He had gotten to know you a little bit during his relationship, but never really knew you well enough to consider you anything more than another piece of his past.</p><p>At least not until now.</p><p>Not everyone would believe it, but Atsumu was really good at reading people. In this moment you were an open book to him: the longing in your eyes, the small bite of your bottom lip as your eyes roamed shamelessly over his body. You wanted him, more specifically you wanted him to ravage you.</p><p>He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as your usual mask went up, feigning indifference as you realized he had been watching you. He let his attention fall back to the conversation around him, his eyes following you in his peripherals as you followed your best friend to the bar. He would have been shocked if you had ordered anything other than the usual fruity mixed drink your type usually went for.</p><p>After receiving your matching fruity mixed drinks, the two of you made your way over to where the team sat. Your friend slipped onto Adriah’s lap, barely even having sipped at her drink and already shamelessly pressing kisses to his neck. He watched as you took a seat on the couch next to Bokuto, letting your friend introduce you. It was almost comedic how you forced yourself to look anywhere but at him. You were trying your hardest to pretend that he wasn’t there, to ignore the longing you felt at the mere sight of him.</p><p>Your tells were so blatantly obvious to him. The way you would press your thighs together every time he spoke. The “sneaky” looks you would take when you thought he wasn’t looking. The way you laughed louder at Bokuto’s god awful owl puns when another girl came over to try to get his attention. He wasn’t interested in the blonde who was practically throwing herself at him, but he flirted with her anyways, watching out of the corner of his eye as your resolve wavered. One teasing brush of his fingers over the girls bare thigh and he had you.</p><p>Hook, line, and sinker.</p><p>Adriah decided then to call it a night, your best friend apologizing furiously as she was abandoning you to make your own way home that night. Atsumu didn’t need to be coaxed to step in to your rescue. “I was gettin’ ready to head out myself. She can just share my ride. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to yer friend here.” He draped his arm around your shoulders as he talked, the feeling of his skin against your body sending shivers down your spine. He watched your fingers clasp together tightly as you clearly bit back a moan at just a single touch from him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Now we’re in the backseat of the black car, goin’ home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she asked me, “Is it wrong if I come up with you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re both drunk on the elevator</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I kissed you for the first time in New York City, uh</em>
</p><hr/><p>Atsumu led you out to the car waiting for him, his hand pressed against the small of your back. He helped you in, taking the opportunity to enjoy the view of your ass as you climbed inside, before sliding in beside you. The driver wordlessly began the journey to his hotel, a peaceful silence filling the small space.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t touch you intentionally. He let the natural movements of his body as he relaxed ghost his limbs against your skin. He saw your inner turmoil, the battle between wanting to throw out your remaining inhibitions and remaining loyal to the girl code between you and your friends. He realized the car was drawing near to his hotel, taking the risk and letting his fingertips brush up the naked expanse of your outer thigh. He relished to sharp intake of breath at the contact, your resolve shattering completely.</p><p>“Hey Atsumu,” he turned to look at you, noting the pink hue to your flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Hmmm, what ya need YN?” He didn’t wait for you to respond, leaning towards you as the car pulled to a stop at the curb. “Ya want to feel my cock buried inside of ya, dontcha? I could see the way you were practically eye fucking me all night. Never knew you were such a needy little slut YN.”</p><p>He watched as you stuttered at his whispered words, your cheeks now painted a bright crimson. He climbed from the car, offering his hand to you. He couldn’t help but chuckle when you immediately accepted, stepping from the car as you adjusted your outfit. He walked into the hotel, heading for the elevator to the upper floors. Atsumu didn’t bother to look back, he knew you were following behind him; he knew that his words had sealed your fate for the evening.</p><p>The elevator dinged, doors opening. Atsumu stepped in first, turning to watch you follow behind him. You stood close enough to be almost touching his side, too nervous to break that barrier yourself. Atsumu wasn’t nervous. If anything he was more sure in that moment that he wanted to fuck you senseless than he had ever been. As soon as the doors closed he moved, pushing you back against the cold wall as his lips slotted against yours. His kiss was hungry and demanding, his hands gripping your waist roughly. His lips trailed over your jaw and down your neck, nipping at your soft skin. He pushed his leg between yours, rubbing against your core eliciting a soft moan from your plush lips.</p><p>The elevator dinged, signalling he had reached his floor. He pulled back, eyes dark and swirling with lust. He stared down at you, a smirk plastered on his face. “Let’s go angel, unless ya want me to fuck ya right here in the elevator.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>